Chasing Ghosts
by KonoBeat
Summary: Shizuo kills Izaya, and life just couldn't be better. Or so he thinks.


**Name: Chasing Ghosts**

**Rating: **M

**Characters:** Shizuo and Izaya

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DRRR!

AN: Happy Halloween folks~! Here's my crappy attempt at a Halloween fic. OuO

XXX

**Somewhere in Ikebukuro, 4:00 PM.**

He's here again. I smell him before he even turns the corner and it makes me sick to my stomach as I catch a glimpse of fur and red eyes, lips twisted into a grin like a fucking cat. My feet move without me telling them to, and Tom's voice almost stops me but it's too late.

"Shizuo! Where are you going?"

His voice fades all too soon, and I'm too caught up in the chase to care. I don't even bother to yell out his name, I don't know what it is but something feels different. And today I will, _must_, kill him.

Dammit.

Why does this always happen? Him…always appearing when I least need him to be there. Always pissing me off without even trying. Why is he here, anyway! How am I supposed to concentrate on my job if that damn flea appears from nowhere, no doubt up to no good! Why can't he just stay the FUCK OUT OF IKEBUKURO?

Dammit. Dammit. Dammit.

"Shizu-chan seems really mad today! Don't fall behind~!"

He's running, jumping, fluidly dodging everything I throw, taunting me with that stupid, infuriating grin! I hate him so much it hurts! The hate is all I can feel and it rips at my insides, Why doesn't he just stay still so I can KILL him? No, he has to make me do things the hard way! Chasing him all across the city… making me destroy everything in sight! It's all his fault! He is ruining, _tainting, _Japan by even existing!

DAMMIT.

I pick up the nearest thing, a vending machine, and chuck it at him hoping to nail him in the head. He grins, _laughs, _and dodges it easily. Instead of hitting him, it hits someone's car. Doesn't he know how much that person is going to have to pay to get that fixed!

"You never really did have good aim…did you?"

"Get back here you damn flea!" I'm mad. More than I ever was before. He doesn't even flinch at my voice and instead laughs again, making my anger burn even more violently.

"Shizu-chan, why would I do that? I'm not ready to die quite yet!" He dodges the street sign that comes barreling at his head and I yell in rage. Damn him!

I'm losing him. With every corner he turns, he's gets further and further away. My lungs are burning and begging me to stop, but I won't! Not until I kill him! I must keep…going…

I'm about to give up when I see him turn nearly a block away. Pushing as much as I can, running as fast as my legs will go, I follow him, hoping to maybe get some sort of glimpse of where he's turning next.

And then luck seems to finally catch up with me as I find that he has trapped himself. A dead end, bricks too high for him to climb in an alley too narrow for him to escape.

I've got him.

I've got him!

Grinning I come up behind him, not giving him a chance to turn around and defend himself. I reach for his throat as he begins to turn and pin him to the wall, ready to crush his windpipe like glass beneath my fingers.

His eyes widen, shocked, and he actually looks scared. He's trembling and clutching at my arm. He struggles, but we both know he isn't nearly physically strong enough to escape.

For a second I pause, staring into his panicked eyes. It stops me. I realize that no, I don't want to kill him. I've never killed anyone! And I definitely can't kill someone who's looks so…so…_human._

That's right. He looks human right now. Staring at me, his eyes begging for me to let go. I can let him go, let him run off…but what have I been chasing him for all these years? I can't just let him go when I want to kill him! But…I don't want to…DAMMIT!

His expression changes and suddenly I realize that he knows. He knows I don't _really _want to do it. My grip weakens, just a little. He doesn't move though, doesn't try to run. He just stares, and stares, and stares with such an unreadable expression. I don't know what to do….

And then he grins.

"Shizu-chan…" His voice is airy, still panting slightly from the run and not at all getting enough air do to the grip I still have on his throat. "Are you scared…?"

That grin makes me tremble, that look makes me want to vomit. What the hell? Why is he smiling?

"Isn't amazing, how in tune we are? Connected?" He grins and I don't answer. He doesn't expect me to. "Two creatures dancing across the city. This connection…it's amazing isn't it? I wonder. Do you think we can live without the other?"

He's talking nonsense again. Stupid flea always speaking riddles! Dammit, why doesn't he try to make sense?

Maybe he's an esper because he freaking giggles, as if he can hear my thoughts. He looks up, smiling up at a cloudless sky.

"My Shizu-chan…this is perfect. How it should be."

He looks at me again, red eyes practically glowing.

And then he laughs.

And doesn't stop.

His whole body shakes, the back of his head knocking against the wall and the pain makes him laugh even harder.

The anger is back. Clenching my fists I tighten my grip around his neck again. He coughs but still laughs, the sound doing everything it can to grate at my nerves.

"Shut up…"

If my voice does anything, it's make him laugh more, which just pisses me off more and the next thing I know my fist is breaking his skull.

The laugh doesn't stop, so I hit him again. This time I can _hear_ something crack. There's blood on my hands but he doesn't stop and neither do I.

As I hit him again and again and again the laughter becomes some sort of choking sound, and blood starts pouring from his mouth. I don't stop until it's completely silent.

And even with the blood covering his chin, even with his eyes half lidded, any sign of life completely lost within them, even with the lack of color in his skin…

He still grins. It looks unnatural, _wrong_, and I feel my stomach turn at the sight.

I drop him, barely able to control my shaking hands as I watch the blood drip from my fist in a steady rhythm, a chilling song and the only sound in the empty alley.

Slowly I step away. I walk out of the alleyway and onto the sidewalk.

It isn't long before I'm running, tearing through the streets of Ikebukuro, not having any idea what I'm running from.

XXX

It isn't until I see the news the next morning that I truly, honestly believe I've killed him. Right there, on the screen. Anyone would recognize that weird ass kanji even if they've only spent a week in Ikebukuro.

Izaya Orihara. Pronounced dead yesterday at noon. Found in an alleyway near sunshine. I don't even have to hear the rest. I feel my lips grin, and the relief that washes over me is surprising but definitely welcome.

The flea is dead. Really and truly dead. I am the one who did it, as it should be! And damn, does it feel good!

It feels a bit too melodramatic. I mean, all those years and suddenly it ends. The chasing, taunting, tricks, and lies…all of it! Done! I'm more than happy, but I can't help but feel a bit disappointed. Shouldn't there be fireworks or some shit like that?

Oh well. I take out a cig, and light it. Who needs fireworks anyway? A smoke is just as good of a way to celebrate! I should mark this day on the calendar. Hell, it should become a national holiday! It's just too bad that the damn flea won't be around to enjoy such an occasion.

I grin and watch the smoke curl and twist in the air as I let out a long sigh of content. I watch the edge of the bud burn away, letting the red embers shine like tiny stars.

XXX

"You seem happier today."

Tom gives me a look, a knowing one. It's already time to get to work again, and I'm still smiling. People are giving me weird looks now, probably thinking I've finally lost it. Fuck them! If they had any sense of justice, they'd be grinning their asses off too!

"I take it this has to do with Izaya."

"Damn straight!"

I turn my grinning face to him, and he chuckles, shaking his head in amusement.

"Should have known. I guess that means you can take it easy today, huh?" 

I haven't thought about it, really. I guess me being in a good mood is good news for the scum that I routinely beat the shit out of every day. And you know what? I will go easy on them. Just because it's a holiday.

Laughing loudly, something that makes a few bystanders step away or stare in shock or both, I nod at him and make this my goal of the day. No, today I won't throw anyone out a window or toss any heavy objects at them.

As I plan this out in my head, my foot hits something soft. I stop and look down to see what it is and my breathe hitches as I stare at the soft fur underneath my foot. It is more than familiar and stained red, covering everything but the white trim. I feel my stomach turn but ignored that feeling and quickly kick the jacket into a nearby sewer. Good riddance.

XXX

Maybe touching a dead person's clothes is bad luck, because despite being on my best behavior, our "clients" still managed to piss me off. By the end of the day my good mood is completely ruined, and as Tom and I separate I make a beeline towards the nearest convenient store to stock up on cigarettes. It feels amazing when I light up, and suddenly I'm fine again.

When I get back to the apartment, I notice a stray dog sniffing and growling at the door. The sight surprises me for a bit, but then I make my way over and nudge the dog away with my foot. It's a dirty thing, and is constantly scratching. It seemed to be covered in tics, and I wouldn't be surprised if there were fleas as well. It started to whimper as I reach for the doorknob and takes off once it is open.

Entering the building, and eventually my space, I am greeted with a rotten stench. I groan as I realize that there was probably a dead rat somewhere, and being too tired to actually go look for it I head towards my room.

Collapsing onto the bed makes me even more tired, and without bothering to remove my clothes I curl up underneath the blankets. Within seconds I am asleep, and dreaming.

XXX

I wake up in a room that isn't my own. I am all too aware that this is a dream as soon as my eyes open. The place is familiar somehow, but I can't seem to remember where exactly it is. The sight of it, though, sets my nerves on edge.

Slipping out of the bed, I glance around the room. It's almost too neat. Too tidy. I look back at the bed to see it's already made and turn towards the door. I can't help but notice how utterly empty the room is. Even though I know it's a dream, I still feel an annoying chill run down my spine. The walls are bare, and there really isn't anything in the room except for the bed and a small end table with an eerie lamp that does little to lighten the room. The curtains are black, and don't allow any light to shine through.

I quickly reach for the knob, eager to get out of the room. As I open the door, I am shocked that I actually smell the scent of coffee wafting through the air. I grit my teeth as my eyes settle on familiar territory. I recognize this place. I'd broken in numerous times to…

I turn and am not entirely surprised when I see a slim figure sitting at a desk, completely engrossed in the laptop sitting in front of him. There is nothing out of the ordinary. Still. There is something off. I can't place my finger on what it is, but it's pissing me off.

I stand there, thinking about what to do.

Well, it is my dream. The louse is sitting right there, back turned, unaware of my presence. I take a step forward, the sound loud in my ears. Still, he doesn't turn. Step after step I take, he doesn't move. And as I get closer, he starts to seem more statuesque, and the room gets colder and colder.

"Oi, Izaya…" Still nothing. Gritting my teeth, I glare at the back of his head.

"Stop ignoring me, you damn leech!"

It isn't until I take another step forward that his swivel chair starts to turn slowly, and I am shocked at what I find when he's finally facing me.

I freeze as I stare into empty eyes, devoid of life. His face is covered in blood, hair matted with clumps of the red stuff pouring out of his skull. He's grinning, though. Despite all the blood, he's grinning and I can hear him laugh as I watch the blood gush from his mouth. It should be impossible, the laugh, but it's loud even if his lips don't move.

"The hell…?" I reach out, my hand brushing against the bloodied fur of his jacket. It makes me grimace and I find my hands clenching around it. Everything seems to disintegrate between my fingers, the coat becoming some sort of black static and it slowly begins to take over his body. As the grin is eaten up by the blackness, I feel my stomach clench as all the black dots jump onto my arm, slowly crawling their way onto me.

Fleas.

Millions of them.

I can't move, and I growl helplessly as they take over my limbs. They begin to make their way into my fingernails, ears, mouth, wherever they can get in. The pain is overwhelming and I can't move. I can't fight it or scream as they choke me and clog my veins. I feel them crawling everywhere inside until my vision is completely blotted out with their darkness.

And then it stops. Everything. It's cold again and it takes me a second to catch my breath and realize that my eyes are closed. Slowly, hesitantly, I open them only to be greeted with the sight of the very alley I killed him in.

He's there, laying in a clumsy heat. His eyes are open, and he's staring up at the sky lifelessly. He isn't grinning anymore, and something is off. There's no blood anywhere but on his jacket, and I reach out to touch it, not even realizing how close I suddenly am to his form. Nothing happens when I touch the blood, but there's a hole there, in his jacket. He's bleeding there, and I'm pretty sure that was where his heart was supposed to-

Something presses against my throat. It's sharp, it's cold, and there's someone behind me. He laughs, body pressed against mine, and I feel a warm breath graze the back of my ear that makes me shiver in fear.

"Shizu-chan?" He breathes. "Are you scared?"

The body in front of me is grinning again, and the switchblade pressed against my neck stabs into my skin. As I feel myself bleed out, and as everything goes black, I once again hear that horrible, sick laugh.

XXX

I jerk out of bed, panting and sweating and clutching at my neck desperately to make sure that, no, I'm dying.

What the fuck.

What the _fuck_ was that?

Quickly jumping out of the bed, I practically run for the bathroom. I bend over the toilet once I get there, not surprised when everything I've eaten in the past day is emptied into the bowl.

"Damn that flea…" I growl. It isn't fair! He's dead…why do I have to put up with him in my dreams too!

I allow myself to calm down, stumbling back into the bedroom to clutch around for a pack of cigarettes.

It was just a dream. A nightmare. Nothing to fret over. When did I become such a pussy?

It was all that flea's fault. Had to be.

I continue to look for my cigs, angered even more by the fact that I can't find them. They aren't anywhere near where I usually left them, and I was sure I put them beside my bed on the night stand before I fell asleep.

Groaning in irritation after searching through the whole house, I kick a wall and accidentally force a hole through it.

"Wow, Shizu-chan. Was there really any reason for that? I'm sure it's not the wall's fault your such a Neanderthal."

I jump and turn around, ready to throw something at the flea as soon as he speaks. What the hell! I thought he was…

Dead…

And that explains why there isn't anything standing anywhere. And I can put down the desk, because there's nothing to throw it at.

I take a breath. Great, now I'm hearing voices? The fuck is wrong with me?

I shake my head, going into the bathroom and quickly turning on the shower. It's morning anyways, so I might as well get ready for work.

Soon I am under the spray of the hose, the water burning hot even on my skin. I need to calm down. I'm sure that nightmare was effecting me more than I want it to. I force myself to relax, and when I finally feel my muscles give in to the warmth of the water, I grab the soap and start washing. Scrubbing away at the itchy feeling that I'm sure is caused by the memory of bugs crawling everywhere under my skin.

Once I deem myself clean enough, I step out and take a towel, drying myself before reaching for a spare uniform that is sitting by the tub. As I throw that on I made my way to the sink, clearing off the steam from the mirror as I made a reach for my toothbrush to start that as well.

I look at the mirror and-

"SHIT!"

"Good morning, Shizu-chan!"

What the fuck! I act on instinct and throw the closest thing, a bar of soap, at the mirror. It's hard enough so it cracks, but I'm too freaked out to even look.

Gathering what's left of my moral, I slowly step forward, carefully towards the mirror, still avoiding looking directly at it.

"F-flea?" I flinch as I hear the stutter in my voice. Dammit…

I slowly turn my focus to the mirror, and stare at the cracked reflection golden eyes that are not red, proving one thing…

I am going fucking insane.

I need to get out of here. Maybe it was the lack of smokes, or the nightmare, but I am losing it and seeing things that are not even there.

I quickly storm out of the apartment into the early morning air. It's cool, and somewhat helps with my mood.

I don't have any money for anymore smokes. Not until payday. So I am out of luck until then.

XXX

Hours later I am once again with Tom, walking to the next clients place as I scratch at my head.

There had been no other illusions throughout the day so far, but I'm still on edge. I'm tense and irritable. It annoys the hell out of me that somehow the flea manages to make me this way even when he isn't around. My teeth clench as I think more and more about how utterly fucked up this morning was.

On top of that, I have this annoying itch. It isn't like a craving for the cigarettes I am most likely missing. I had gone without a smoke for longer than this before, so I knew it wasn't that.

Argh! Everything is just so annoying!

"You okay, Shizuo?" Tom glances at me, worriedly.

"I'm fine, Tom-san"

"You don't look it."

"I'm _fine._" My eyebrow twitches a bit in irritation, but I try not to get mad at Tom. He knows when to shut up, and that's what he does. I scratch my arm.

We continue our walk through the city, the air still cool, but the sun doing a good job of warming everything up. Slowly, we make our way towards the delinquents house.

The guy is out the door before we get there, already on his knees and begging. I stare down at him in disgust as Tom begins to ask for the money and the guy continues to spew out excuse after excuse.

"I'm sorry, but my mother needed money to go see a doctor that lives in London! And then my dog died, and I had to get supplies to bury him. Not to mention the rent just went up and-"

I scratch an itch on my side, and decide I've already heard enough.

"Dumbass…:" He stops talking instantly, but it's not like it will stop anything. "Last time, you said your mother _died._ How is she sick? And this cheap ass apartment doesn't even allow pets!"

His eyes widen in panic, and I am reminded of the look Izaya gave me before he died. This set me off even more.

"Well you se-" He doesn't get to finish as I soon punch him in the face, his body flying through the air and slamming into the wall of the building. Tom goes over to pick up the wallet the man had dropped and takes the money he owes us.

"Thanks for doing business." He says to the man calmly, and begins walking in the direction of the next client.

Following close behind, I scratch the back of my neck and keep going.

"You've been scratching a lot lately, Shizuo." Tom was glancing at me again, I scratched under my arm and groaned.

"Dammit, I know! It's fucking annoying…" I complain as yet another itch comes soon after the last, on the small of my back.

"Maybe you should go see a doctor about that?"

I am going to argue that I don't need to see a doctor because of an itch, but from the corner of my eye I catch of glimpse of fur. I stop walking and whip my head around, but I don't see anyone other than us in the area.

"Not over there, Shizu-chan."

My eyes widen as I look towards the direction of the voice, only to be met with Tom staring at me in suspicion. My heart is pounding. Dammit, what the hell is…?

"Shizuo?"

I jump at his voice and I'm only a little relieved that it's his.

"Yeah, Tom…D-did you say something?"

"I was just saying that maybe you should see a doctor…"

"Fine." I said simply, making that my destination after work.

XXX

It is already getting dark by the time I visited the young doctor's house. I don't bother to call and just barge in, pretty sure I break the door on the way.

"Ah! Shizuo!" Shinra runs over immediately, frowning in disapproval at the broken door. "Well I can't say I'm pleased to see you, but come in anyway!" He's grinning immediately and leads me inside. I nod at Celty, who was sitting on the couch, seemingly surprised that I was there.

"So! What brings you here today Shizuo? Did you get shot again? Haha, I can't imagine anyone actually attempting to take you on now that Izaya is no longer around!" He's smiling although talking about a dead friend. I can't blame him. Who really cares if the Flea is dead?

But, dammit, that is beginning to cause more trouble than if he was still alive!

"I wasn't shot." I sit on the other side of the couch, Cetly sending me a wave before Shinra makes his way over.

"I'm itchy." I say simply. Shinra isn't the one I want to talk to about the what I've been seeing and hearing. He looks shocked for a second before breaking out into a laugh.

"That's all? I'm surprised that you can even feel such a thing, Shizuo! How interesting. Is there any way I could convince you to maybe give me another blood sample?"

I groan in annoyance, trying my best to not throw him across the room with Celty close by. "Could you just fix me? Dammit, I don't have time for this." Not really true, because I don't really have anything to do afterwards. I just don't want to be around the annoying doctor any longer than need be.

"Okay, okay! Please don't hurt me in front of Celty. It would be a shame to get beat up in front of my love! Of course, since Cetly would just nurse me back to health afterwards, I guess it wouldn't be too bad. Ah, and if she wore a cute shadowy nurse outfit to- Ow! Celty…that hurts!"

I sigh as the headless woman punches Shinra repeatedly in the stomach. Why she even bothers to put up with the moron, I don't know.

It isn't long before Shinra was examining me. I am sure he was doing more than necessary, but I didn't care. As long as he eventually fixed this problem. But seriously, do you really need an x-ray for an ITCH? Shouldn't I just need some sort of cream or something? Shit….

"No rashes or skin irritation…hm, this is strange." He looks confused for a second and I almost think that he isn't going to be able to find anything. Then, his eyes suddenly widen and he quickly grabs at something on my arm. It seems like he had gotten nothing but air, but he gives me a triumphant grin and shows me his fingers.

"Haha! Shizuo! I didn't know you could get fleas!" I freeze, shock overcoming me as his words hit me instantly. Fleas? How…

"Maybe you ran into a stray animal or something? Ah well, who cares! I have some shampoo I'm sure you can use to solve this problem."

I sigh in relief. The dog. Of course that's how it happened.

Still. With everything else that I've been going through that day…

"Right…"

"Alright! Once second, I'll be right back with the shampoo." He quickly rushes off towards wherever he keeps the medicine and things he used for patients. Celty looks at me for a second before taking out her PDA to speak.

[Are you okay, Shizuo?]

I looked at her for a second, wondering if I should tell her now. I kind of don't want to hear the answer, but something tells me I need to.

"I'm fine Celty. Maybe a little irritated. I ran out of cigarettes."

She seems a bit relieved, but still looks tense.

[That's good. Maybe you should try and get some rest? Something just seems different about you…] She stops for a second, and then erases the message before typing again. [Do you need money for cigarettes?]

I immediately shake my head. I am craving a smoke, but there is no way I am going to let my friend pay for such a small unneeded thing.

"It's fine, Celty."

[Ah, that's good. Honestly, I was worried that maybe you were tense because Izaya has been gone for a while. You know that he's dead, right?]

And there it is, the opening I need to bring this up. I open my mouth, not sure what to say quite yet. She tilts her helmet as if questioning me, and I let out a long breathe before asking.

"Is there such a thing as ghosts, Celty?"

She seems to freeze, and I swear a shiver is running down her spine. Quickly, she starts typing on her PDA.

[W-what? Ghosts? Shizuo, are you being haunted? Are you okay? Feeling possessed? I've never seen a ghost before… I didn't think they exist!]

Her hands are shaking as she types, and she makes a few spelling errors in between. I can't help but smile at her reaction, but quickly shake my head.

"I've just been seeing things concerning the flea…" I sigh, looking at her while scratching the back of my head and grimacing. "Damn fleas… maybe it's just all in my head. Maybe it's just my conscience getting to me after killing the flea. "

I swear I can see a question mark over her head as she looks at me quizzically for a moment, or as much as she can without a face.

[You killed him?]

I frown a bit when she asks this. Of course I did! Who else was able to beat him within an inch of his life like that?

She seems to sense my concerns, and starts typing.

[I'm sorry, I just never thought of you as someone who would use a gun, or even get a hold of one.] I almost choke on air when she says this. [After all, he was shot around noon the day before yesterday. Wouldn't you have been working?]

I don't answer. The gears are slowly turning in my head, and I think I can hear laughing.

She looks unsure, and goes back to typing a response.

[Maybe you should get some rest. It may just be stress or a side effect of you going through withdrawal. If things continue to happen, just call me and Shinra, okay? We'll let you stay here for a while if you need to.]

I smile at her reassuringly, but it does nothing to hide my nerves. This is so fucked up. So completely fucked up, and I am not going to pull those two into this hell with me. I need to figure out what the hell is going on.

Shinra comes in just a few seconds later, a few bottles in his hand and a blissful grin on his face.

"Got everything you need here, Shizuo!" He shoves the bottles in my arms, all of them aroma-free shampoos used for things such as bugs and parasites. I think one of them is actually supposed to be used on pets…

"Be sure to use those until the itching stops, okay? And maybe a few days after just to be sure they're all gone. If anything else happens, just call." I nod at him, barely listening to a word he's saying, and silently I stand and make my way over to the door. Celty continues to stare at me, probably worried.

I hurry out onto the street, keeping the bottles close as a thousand thoughts run through my mind making me dizzy. I almost trip a few times on the way home.

He died around noon. Noon. I didn't run into him until almost 5 hours after.

I stop myself from shaking as I enter the apartment.

XXX

The smell is still there, but I can't bring myself to look for the cause. The bottles of shampoo were discarded somewhere on the bathroom floor, and I am sitting on my bed. I stare down at the uniform I wore that day. It is completely free of any sign of blood, and I'm kind of mad I never noticed that before.

Maybe I am going insane. There is no way I would be haunted by the Flea. Even if he was a ghost, why me? I'm sure there are plenty of others that would be more interesting to haunt…

Damn that Flea.

I still can't find the pack of cigarettes I had bought yesterday, and the cravings are almost unbearable.

Sleep on it. That's all I can do. Maybe I'll go back to Shinra's tomorrow and talk more about it with Celty. I want the details of Izaya's death. Who shot him anyways?

Letting out a long breathe, I discard my clothes onto the floor leaving only my pants. Kicking off my shoes, I glance down at the night stand to check the time on the clock. It's just past ten P.M. Not too late, but I should rest. I didn't really get much sleep the night before.

Laying down I close my eyes, hoping for a dreamless sleep.

XXX

Of course, that wish isn't granted and I almost panic when I wake up again in the same room the night before. I don't think it's the Flea's, but I already know where the door would lead me.

I can't wake up, even though I'm trying. This scares me more than anything because normally during a dream you can force yourself awake by just thinking it. It doesn't feel blurry or out of focus like most dreams do. No, this one is lucid. I don't want to get up, but I know I have to.

I ignore the emptiness of the room, and go straight for the door. I pause before opening it. Will it be the same as the night before? Or will it be something different? I think that it doesn't matter. Either way, I'm going insane just by being willing to relive it.

So I open the door. This time, it's not coffee I smell. Something sweeter, like fresh summer herbs. It's a natural smell, and I know that it's probably some expensive tea shit that flea would definitely drink.

It isn't the flea drinking it, though. Instead there's a man sitting on the couch, the steaming hot mug left untouched on the coffee table in front of him. The man looked to be in his thirties, and is sending threatening glances over at the informant who is calmly returning the gaze from his seat in the swivel chair. Calmly, but there is something different in his eyes. If I didn't know him better than I did, I can swear I see fear in them.

The man says something and Izaya laughs. He responds, and I can tell by the expression on his face that it isn't something nice. His eyes are gleaming mischievously. The man doesn't look too pleased.

He speaks again and I see Izaya's body flinch, but his confident expression doesn't change. He smiles 'sweetly,' and turns the chair away from the man, looking out the window distantly as he speaks.

Their conversation goes on for a while, and I can't hear a thing. Sometimes it looks like the man might be yelling, although his body and expression remains calm. Izaya doesn't look nervous, but something's different and I don't like the way he seems to crumble under the older man's gaze.

The man leaves and Izaya isn't smiling anymore. His face is expressionless and he continues to look out the window as if in thought. He sighs and grins again, and it's only then that I notice it isn't the view he's looking at, but his own reflection.

"Strike three, you're out." He says it a bit too calmly, and I can tell there's something sounding a bit like loss in his voice.

I don't get time to react before he's suddenly in front of me again. If there was any part of this dream that actually felt like a dream, it is the moment now where I don't even see him move. He's staring at me, and I can't bring myself to speak or move. What am I seeing? Why am I dreaming this?

He smiles and walks away, opening the door to the bedroom once again and entering without a sound. I know he wants me to follow, though that in itself is probably a dumb idea.

I do it anyways. Stepping towards the door that I have grown to hate in the past two nights. I open it slowly, and step through. It isn't the empty bedroom I am in now, but the alleyway.

Izaya is standing there, looking much like he did days before. Eyes wide, but without a hand on his throat. He's looking at me, no, past me, and I turn to see maybe six or seven men standing at the entrance, blocking his only means of escape. All of them have guns but only one steps forward.

"Shiki-san…"

I look at Izaya again. He's smiling at the man. He knows he can't escape. This is the end and he isn't even going to pretend that he has a chance.

No other words are said as the sound of the shot rings in my ears, going straight through me and hitting Izaya in his chest. I can't tell if it kills him instantly or if he just falls back from the pain, but either way he's motionless and looking up at the sky. He doesn't scream or try to run, he just falls.

The men are gone before I turn around to look at them, probably making a quick getaway before someone can see them. I hear footsteps coming behind me, and I don't have to look to know who it is.

"Bet you wish it was you, hm?" He purrs, walking forward so he's standing beside me. I don't look at him and instead continue to stare where the men were previously.

"Why me?" The question comes out without me even realizing I asked.

He laughs. It's not like the one's from before. A more genuine laugh, something almost normal.

"I told you, Shizu-chan!" He grins up at me. "Who else is there? Hm? I'm not close to anyone. They're all the same, you know. My beloved humans. I can't have connections with the crowd. But you.."

He steps close and I feel him lean against my arm. I stop myself from pushing him off.

"We hate each other so much. More than most people do. It's our chain, Shizu-chan. It's what binds us. I don't expect you to understand. You're just too stupid to. Just know that even if I can't stand your guts, I can't allow myself to die without you either. Because what are we without each other?"

His words send a chill down my spine, which does nothing compared the cold hands that I feel gripping my throat. I can't move.

"Die with me, Shizu-chan."

XXX

I wake up in a cold sweat and I know that there is no way in hell I was going to go back to sleep anytime soon.

I jerk myself out of the bed, almost yelling out as I notice that the bed is completely covered in dead fleas.

This causes me gag and I'm out of my room in seconds, slamming the door closed with no intention of going back in.

The smell. It's still there, and god is it stronger. I cough as it gets stuck in my throat, and I'm soon hit with the realization that this familiar scent… it's…

I'm storming through the house and following that scent. It's everywhere, and keeps getting stronger and stronger as I move on. Eventually I come to a closet, and jerking the door open I see the exact cause of the horrid stench.

That damn jacket is sitting oh so casually at the bottom of the closet, the blood somehow still wet. I could never stand his stench, and I'm sure the blood was what was making the smell so strong.

I yell out in rage and grab the jacket before throwing it onto the couch. This has to stop. I will not put up with that flea's shit any longer. Ghost or not, he is going to leave me the fuck alone!

I rummage around in the kitchen, and grin triumphantly when I find a box of matches, Quickly, I make my way back to the couch and glare down at the coat that shouldn't even be here in the first place. I strike a match, and throw it onto the coat. It takes a while for the flame to spread, but soon the coat as well as part of the couch is engulfed in flames.

I grin despite knowing the damage that the flames will most likely destroy the couch. I don't care. I'm free! Free of that damn flea! I could rest easy…

I turn away from the burning couch and make my way over to my phone, ready to call a fire department before the fire alarm goes off. I'm about to dial the number when I feel cold fingers wrap around my hand, making me drop the phone.

The fingers are cold, but the rest of him is in flames. I can barely make out his face underneath the smoke, but he's smiling, completely unfazed by the heat.

I growl and turn, ready to punch that smug grin off his face. But the flames are hot and I have to yank my hand away to avoid getting burned by them. He chuckles lightly and reaches into his coat pocket. I feel the anger rise up as he takes out my pack of cigarettes, taking one out and placing it in-between pale lips. The flames light the end and the bud starts to burn.

"I told you, Shizu-chan…" He smiles and I notice how the flames have spread, somehow managing to trap us both in a circle of smoke and fire. "I'm not ready to die quite yet. Not without you."

He steps forward, his arms outstretched. I step back, my heart going crazy as soon as my back hit's the wall of flames. I yell as it sears my skin. He's in front of me now, and he wraps his arms around me faster then I can move. It burns, it hurts, and I can't escape.

I scream and he laughs, and I can't do anything as I watch the blaze slowly close in on us.

And as it begins to lick at my skin, cooking me alive, all I could hear was that laugh. All I could see was that grin. And all I can do is wait as we burned, burned, burned….

XXX

_Next on today's news is an investigation on what police are suspecting as arson that took place around 4 A.M this morning. _

_It happened in an apartment complex in Ikebukuro. The fire seemed to have no cause, but started in the room of one Heiwajima Shizuo._

_Tenants claimed that Heiwajima-san had come home sometime between 10 and 11 P.M. Although he was apparently home during the event, no evidence of the body was found. The only things left in the apartment room was a box of cigarettes and a switchblade, surprisingly left untouched, both with no signs of even being near the flames._

_Luckily, the fire didn't spread to the other apartments. The police are now searching for the missing man as the landlord cleans up the mess left behind after the ordeal…_

XXX

Argh. I hope that didn't suck too bad…I'm really not good with horror. Both because I'm easily scared and I'm pretty sure I suck at…well… this sort of thing!

Left to the readers interpretation whether this is Shizaya or not. I wrote it so it can be taken in many different ways and the readers can get what they want from it. C:

I'm also posting this on tumblr. Mostly because I'm thinking about posting random drabbles and short stories on there anyways. Only if anyone's interested though. I don't want to take too much time away from my main fic. Tumblr name is the same as here. I'm lonely on Tumblr so feel free to send me asks. :3

CITW will probably be updated at the end of this week, too. I just wanted to do something since this Halloween is going to be pretty dull for me. I hope everyone else has fun, though!


End file.
